This Growing Relationship
by Dusksunset
Summary: How did Bruce Wayne, the mysterious boy, and Diana Prince, the beauty who just moved in, become so close? Why don't we go into their secret lives and see what they're thinking about. High school and college moments. Note: Bruce and Diana are not superheroes in this story, just normal teenagers/young adults. A Wonderbat Bruce/Diana fic Reviews are appreciated!


**A/N: Hey everyone! :D **

**So sorry I'm taking so long to update my Wonderbird fics, but here's some Wonderbat! :3 Been in a Wonderbat mood lately. ;P Mostly because I've been rewatching Justice League and ended up reading a lot of Wonderbat fan fics.**

**In this story, Bruce and Diana are in college together! C: Yay! :) I'm going to have it so Diana isn't old, or young for an Amazon. Their ages will be...hmm...Bruce is 20 and Diana's 19 (both in same year at school, Bruce's b-day before Di's, only older by a month). Sure. That works. XD They'll probably be OOC, but I guess they kind of have to. ;P Okay, this was the original plan, but now, this story is basically about the growth of their relationship and how they became so close.**

**The birthday's I'm using for them is Feb 19th (Bruce) and Mar 22 (Di). Just to clarify.**

**As you well know, like in all my other stories, anything in italics is being said in a character's mind/head.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Story: This Growing Relationship**

**Chapter: It's Called a Crush- Chapter 1**

**Character(s): Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Shayera Hol**

**Pairing(s): Wonderbat (BrucexDiana)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, they'd be canon in everything. ^3^**

* * *

Diana Prince was by far the most beautiful "woman" he's ever met and no one would ever top her, even if he was only 20 years of age. She didn't look like someone who would even talk to Bruce with his dark clothing and closed up personality. But somehow, he managed to catch her eye.

* * *

Bruce had met Diana back in high school when she first moved to Gotham. Everyone had crowded around her, wanting to be her friend, while Bruce on the other hand, let her be. He didn't bother to try to talk to her or even be in close contact with her. Yet, he became her friend. Her best friend. Or, best guy friend.

Shayera Hol was her best friend. They did everything together. On Diana's first day at Gotham Academy, they became instant friends and Shayera had told her everything there is to know about Gotham, the people, and even more! She had even told her who to avoid and to Bruce's surprise, he wasn't one.

Shayera and him barely spoke to one another, actually, they never even had a conversation with one another. Sure, they had classes together, put nothing happened. There was only this one time...when she got into fight where he went and helped her, getting no thanks. He soon realized she got into plenty of fights, and never lost. That was one of their rare interactions but once Diana came along, that changed.

* * *

On Diana's first day, many people seemed to be interested in talking to her and clustering around her. She had a rather disliking for crowds, especially when being in the dead center of the group. Luckily, a girl named Shayera Hol came along to her rescue, scaring off the crowds and soon, they became inseparable.

Diana found that she had most of her classes with Shayera but she didn't sit anywhere close to her. In most of her classes, she would be seated in front, since they were the only seats open. But in this one class, she was sat in the mid-back of the room where she was able to see him.

There was this boy she always had her eye on. He sat next to a window, always leaning against it, looking out, seeming like he never paid attention to what was going on in the world. Very interested in this mysterious boy, Diana was determined to speak to him. Every time she saw him around school, he was always alone.

* * *

During lunch period one day, Shayera and her had taken a seat on a bench in the school garden. Not so far away was the mysterious boy she always had her eye on. Shayera began talking about her latest project she had gotten in her history class when she notice Diana staring at what seemed to be a boy.

"Hey, Diana. Diana? You there?" Shayera yelled in her eye, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

Immediately snapping out of her gaze, Diana turned to look at her friend. "Yes? Something wrong?"

"Heh, no. Well, not with me, but there must be something wrong with you," Shay replied with a little giggle.

"What? Why would you say that?" Di asked, taking a bite out of the apple in her hand.

"Well, for starters, you need to eat more," Shay answered, pointing at the apple in Di's mouth," And second, you keep staring at that boy over there," she continued, turning her gaze towards the mysterious boy.

"I think I eat enough. And I am not staring."

"No you don't and yes you are."

"I'm not staring, I'm simply observing my surroundings."

"Sure you are," Shay sarcastically commented, taking out her water bottle and gulping it down.

Diana glared at her friend, not knowing how to respond .

"Oh come on. You don't think I see you staring at him in class. You're gaze is always focused on him," Shay stated, taking another big gulp of water.

Knowing this was the truth, Diana backed down. "Okay, fine, I stare at him sometimes, but what's wrong with that?"

Spitting out her water, Shayera started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Clueless, Diana couldn't do anything but stare at her friend who was dying of laughter.

"You really are clueless, aren't you? It's obvious you have crush on him!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Shayera turned her head back towards the boy, who was now packing up his belongings.

"What!? No. I couldn't, can't, don't. I haven't even talked to him before."

"Well now's your chance! Go!" Shay said excitedly, practically yelling, obviously enjoying teasing her friend.

Now trying to be forced out of her seat by her friend, Diana was still trying to refuse.

All the noise they were making caused the boy to look over. Diana instantly felt him eyes on them. Turning red, Diana yelled out, "Sorry!" in a very apologetic voice.

The boy smiled. His smile looked real and not faked like he normally does to others.

Looking back at her friend, Diana managed to get free of Shay's grasp and managed to squeeze in a glare then quickly turned her head back toward the direction the boy was, only to find it empty.

"He smiled at you. He actually smiled at you!" Shayera exclaimed, nudging Diana in the arm.

"Ow! Would you quit that! And so what if he smiled at me? It's not like it means anything."

"Of course it doesn't. You're right," Shayera replied after retreating her elbow from her friend's arm, giving a sly look in the process.

* * *

In class the next day, Diana noticed that the boy was yet again, looking out the widow. She didn't even know his name, and yet, she found him quite interesting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's voice. "Mr. Wayne. I'd advise that you pay attention to this lesson. It may very well help you on out upcoming test."

"_Mr. Wayne, huh. So his last name's Wayne. Why does that sound so familiar?"_

"I think I'll do just fine," Wayne kid quickly replied.

"You're not even taking notes and it seems like you're not even paying attention. How can you be so confident that you'll do good on this test? Hm? Bruce, I don't have t call your parents now, do I?"

Bruce's eyes widened when his parents were mentioned, "Not like you'll get a hold of anyone..."he mumbled.

"_So his name is Bruce...Bruce Wayne...why does that name sound awfully familiar!?" _ It was killing Diana that she couldn't pin point where she had heard his name from.

"What was that Mr. Wayne?"

"Nothing..."Bruce quietly replied, not sounding so harsh as he had been before."

"Then I'd advise that you take out a pencil and paper unless you'd like to have a trip to the office."

Quietly and quickly, Bruce grabbed his black backpack off the ground and pulled out a grey spiral notebook with small bats on one corner and a black pen.

"_Hmm...interesting. Maybe he likes bats...and I STILL can't figure out where his name's from!"_

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya' think so far? I know there's not really any BrucexDiana interaction, but I'm building up to it. After all, this whole story is about their growing relationship, hence the title of this story. ;P**

**Hope you liked! :D Updates will try and be up as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
